


Bishop's Neighbor

by Peaches_007



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mayans MC - Freeform, Neighbors, same height reader, tall girl love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007
Summary: Bishop's Neighbor/friend has always had a crush on him. But being the same height as the powerful Mayan made her self conscious.
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Bishop's Neighbor

There was a sheen of dew on your car's windshield as you lock your front door, gym bag over your shoulder, purse in the same hand your lunchbag is dangling from. It was cold out this morning but you were reassured by your heated seats that your exposed calves wouldn’t be riddled with goosebumps for long. Once you get all your bags situated in the backseat, you buckle your seatbelt and turn your key. “No no no… come on bertha, don’t do this to me mama, not now, not this morning” you whisper as you caress your steering wheel continuously trying to start the engine and pressing your foot on the gas, eyes squeezed shut as you silently pray. You keep trying but finally give up, resting your forehead on your steering wheel when you hear a tap on your window. You jump slightly, turning to see a friendly face. Quickly unbuckling your seatbelt and opening the door stepping out to looking at the man in front of you.

“Good Morning Bishop, I hope I didn’t wake you” you offer with a weak smile. “Nah sweetheart, I was just heading in for the day. You need a jump?” He smiles at you. “Unfortunately, I don’t think it’s the battery. The dash is turning on, but my car wont. I’ll call my insurance company and see if they’ll tow it to a garage. Thank you for the offer.” You smile at him touching his arm lightly as you begin to call. “Have them bring it to Romero Bro’s scrap. I’ll have my guys check it out.” He says getting his own phone out. “You manage a garage?” You ask raising an eyebrow. He laughs “is that so hard to believe, darlin?”  
You let out a chuckle “You know we’ve been neighbors for a while now but I never knew what you did. Not hard to believe. It adds to the manliness you exude” you state with a wink, causing him to chuckle noticing a twinkle in his eye.

When you first moved in, Bishop was washing his bike in his driveway. You offered a wave and he smiled back. When he walked up to you to introduce himself you couldn’t help but feel bashful. He was handsome and something about his energy was so strong, the conversation easily bringing you a sense of comfort. He was a gentleman from the start. He always looked you in your eyes, and once you smiled at his first ‘sweetheart’ he was always using variations of the term. You developed a crush quickly, never thinking the incredible, somehow single, man would ever be interested. You were younger than him, you weren’t a “youngin” but there is an age gap, and you were also about the same height, and if you knew anything, it’s that men usually weren’t interested in “tall women”. Well maybe not all men, but definitely the ones you were interested in. 

Bishop was quick to help you move in that day and ever since you always knew you could count on him if you needed help, he was also always so thankful when you’d bring food over for him. He’d smile when you didn’t make an excuse, you purposely made more than enough to bring to him and even for his club that he would talk about. You often looked after his house when he went on ‘runs’ leaving food to be reheated upon his return. He figured you did it to be nice, but he also loved the feeling of someone taking care of him, even if it was platonic. You were sunshine in his often troublesome life. As long as you were in it somehow, he would always be grateful.

After getting off the phone with the insurance company, they assure you they will send someone soon. While you wait Bishop offers you a ride so you excuse yourself to go inside and change into a pair of pants and boots before meeting Bishop outside. As the tow truck approached Bishop helps you with the spare helmet, you try not to let the heat emanating on your cheeks get to you, as his calloused hands gently rub against your soft skin. He smiles and makes sure it fits comfortably before getting on his motorcycle and holding a hand out for you to climb on behind him. He smiles as you wrap your arms around his waist, your long legs squeezed against his thighs. He asks if you’ve ridden before and you explain that it had been a while. He rests his hand on your knee as the tow driver talks to you about the scrapyard. You suggest him following Bishop and he agrees.

When you get to the scrap yard there’s a man in a similar leather kutte that opens the gate for Bishop, giving him a smirk. Once you get off of his motorcycle and hand him back his helmet, he places a hand on your lower back and explains you might get some strange looks. “What you don’t bring damsels in distress to work every morning?” You ask with a smirk. He laughs before he explains to the man from before about your car. He turns to you asking if you need a ride to work and you explained that you called earlier and told them you’d work from home today, also letting him know you aren’t in a hurry and you were more than okay with hanging around. “You’re no hang around, sweetheart. You’re my guest.” He says giving your arm a squeeze.

He had given you a tour and you loved seeing the smile on his face during each story. You were mesmerized by him. He had been through so much, but his soul was so kind. After the tour you met Chucky. A very bubbly man who quietly stated that ‘Obispo never brings visitor’s around.’ You smile at that and ask Chucky about his time in Santo Padre. He said he would love to share another time but he was very grateful for another chance at life and that brought a smile to your face too, you could see why they must keep him around. 

As the morning went by you met more and more of Bishops friends, brothers, fellow club members. You weren’t sure what to call them but they were so kind to you. You were sitting at a table next to Bishop, listening and talking to the conversation unfold between Tranq and Taza who you met a few moments ago. They kept looking at you and then Bishop and when you would glance at Bishop he would smile before looking away. 

Chucky was filling your coffee cup as several other members walk in. They greeted the men at the table before finally greeting you, confused. “Before you say something stupid, Angel, this is my neighbor (Y/N) she was having car troubles this morning and I offered her a ride here.” Bishop states with a more stern, super hot, facial expression. “Neighbor… friend… either works. It’s nice to meet you all” you state amused as you squeeze Bishops hand. “Oh and thank you Chucky!” You say as the man walks off quickly turning around to offer a beaming smile. “Angel, Creeper, Coco, Gilly… (Y/N)” Bishop introduces. “Boyscout and Riz are out back working on the car.” Taza says looking at the men who are all eyeing you. “Wait, you’re the neighbor that makes those bomb ass cookies?!” Gilly asks suddenly. With a proud smile you say “well I hope so, unless Mr. Eustace has a recipe he has yet to share.” “You know his name?” Bishop asks with a laugh and a raised eyebrow as he looks at you “I baked extra cookies one day and I didn’t know about the “club runs” yet so when you weren’t home I saw he was watering his lawn and I asked if he’d like them. He’s a very sweet man” You state taking a sip of your coffee. “That man is about as sweet as a ghost pepper” he states causing you all to laugh. 

Bishop got a call and informed the guys they were needed for ‘Templo’ so you decided to move to the bar and talk to Chucky. When EZ came inside he approached you a hand touching your arm as he told you he’d be done soon. You smiled and thanked him, again, before turning your attention back to Chucky who was willing to share his world famous chili recipe with you. 

You weren’t sure how much time went by as the Mayans entered the room. After several moments Bishop approached, his hand on the middle of your back “I’m sorry Querida, I’d hate to ask but would you mind watching my house tonight? We have a Vegas run coming up and we’ll probably head out tonight. You’re more than welcome to watch movies at my place.” He offers. “I would watch your place regardless, but I won’t deny that offer.” You smile. EZ walks in explaining your car is ready to go and you see Bishop’s face fall ever so slightly. “Let me know when you guys get there” you say quietly “and please be careful” you say resting a hand on his chest saying it loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. You kiss his cheek before walking beside EZ who explains the issues with your car that are now fixed.

Once you have left the lot Bishop gets bombarded with questions. ‘Is she single? What’s her type? Does she ever talk about us?’ He ignores them all telling them to leave you alone and not bother you. His own internal conflict bugging him more than he would ever care to admit. 

The next day Bishop arrives at home and silently wishes you’d be asleep on his couch… or his bed, but he knew with it being around lunch time that would hardly be the case. He walked inside, discarding his boots as the faint smell of lasagna and cookies filled the air around him. He walked to the kitchen seeing a note for reheat temperatures and telling him you’re glad they made it back safely. He took a shower and got dressed, figuring you were already awake he put his boots back on and walked over with a souvenir like always. It was a pair of handmade turquoise earrings, knowing you loved anything handmade. 

He rang the doorbell and waited hearing a faint ‘coming!’ from the other side of your door. He heard locks being undone before the door finally opened “Good Morning” you say with a sleepy smile and it was the first time he wasn’t looking you in the eye. Instead his eyes roamed your body, seeing your naked legs, his eyes slowly looking upwards. The hem of your shirt barely long enough to cover your underwear as the hem hugged your hips. You stood there with a smirk on your face noticing the way he was looking at you. You can tell he just took a shower and applied his cologne you were obsessed with. Standing with your hip popped out a little, crossing your arms across your chest, the cold making your hardened nipples poke through the thin shirt. 

“Obispo. Did you come over to gawk or did you have something to tell me?” You asked cheekily. Heat rising to your cheeks as he shook himself out of his daze. “Oh, I wanted to thank you for the lasagna, and give you this.” He says extending his hand out to you revealing the small box. You gently take it from him before moving forward, pressing your chest against his as you wrap your arms around him, hugging him “thank you for remembering” you say as you pull back you open the box seeing the beautiful earrings. “Oh Bish, thank you! They are absolutely amazing.” Once you look back to him he’s smiling at you warmly. “Would you join me for coffee?” you ask adorning your ears with the new earrings.

He nods still smiling. As you turn walking to your kitchen, you hear the door close, you smile reaching up taking two cups from the cabinet. “(Y/N)” Bishop says quietly. You turn looking at him. “What’s wrong Bish?” You ask setting his cup down in front of him pouring coffee into his before your own. Setting the pot back before sitting down. “Look I know you look at me like I’m some old man or a father figure, but you’re killing me here” he says and you can tell his hand is placed on his crotch to cover himself. Your eyes widen and then can’t help but to laugh. “Bishop, I have never seen you as an old man or father figure. I’ve had a crush on you since I moved in" you say stepping closer. Bishop smiles then. “I thought I might be too young for you or” your voice gets quieter “too tall” you look down feeling embarrassed.

It’s Bishop’s laughing that causes you to look up. A different gleam in his eyes now. “Darlin’ I can’t help myself but stare at those beautiful long legs. When I felt them around me the other morning, let’s just say my thoughts were running wild of feeling them in different ways.” The lust in your eyes matches his own as you stand walking over to him “Oh really?” You ask moving your leg over both of his to straddle his lap. As you lower yourself his rough hands go to either thigh, pulling you down against him “those earrings look great on you, mama” he says. A light moan escapes your lips at the name. Your hips grind down on his jean clad bulge. The smirk on his face grows as he sees your reaction. He grips your hips harder, moving his hands to your ass before gripping firmly. Biting your lip at the feeling of him beneath you causes his eyes to look at your lips. His tongue dragging across his own before you lean forward pressing your bodies and your lips together. You kiss him with the passion that has been building for months as you grind your hips over and over.

He stands, lifting you with him before throwing you over his shoulder. “You have no idea, how long I’ve wanted to do this” he says after you squeal at the sudden switch in position. He carries you effortlessly. An arm around the back of your thighs, his free hand slapping your ass. “Bishop, don’t tease.” You say from behind him. “Oh no, mama, I’m about to worship you like the Amazonian you are.” 

Giggles, the only thing being heard as he walks down the hallway to your bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr as my first story some odd months ago. Got no feedback, felt nervous so I deleted it and decided to not post it at all. But I like this story and I think it's cute. so here we are. I hope you enjoy


End file.
